Back to You
by brendylan
Summary: Brenda comes back to Beverly Hills. She is ready to make decisions about her life. But not everyone will be happy about those decisions. Will she do what everyone else wants her to do or will she fight for what she really wants?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is going to significantly rewrite history but……I'm going to start with what I think SHOULD have happened during Season 5 (maybe about the time Dylan gets back from Hawaii after leaving Erica with Iris?) and see where it ends up. I have no idea where exactly I am going with it but I will get somewhere eventually. Oh, also keep in mind that having no idea where this fic is going makes it very difficult to pick a title so……this was the best I could do under those circumstances. LOL Hope you enjoy. _

Dylan gets off the plane and heads toward the exit, anxious to get home and get some sleep. It's been a long couple of weeks finding Erica and getting her settled in with Iris. He is so busy searching for the correct luggage carousel that he isn't paying much attention to his surroundings until he bumps into someone. As the slender figure begins to loose balance, Dylan grabs her arms, causing her to drop her suitcase. "I'm sorry; I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." He says quickly as he helps her stand back up and comes face to face with Brenda Walsh. "Brenda?" He asks in a shocked voice.

"Dylan? I don't believe this. What are you doing here?"

Dylan smiles broadly. "I just got in from Hawaii."

Brenda laughs. "How is Iris anyway?"

Dylan laughs with her. "She is Iris. What are you doing here? Where are Jimbo and Cindy?"

"I didn't tell them I was coming. I thought I would surprise them." She responds.

Dylan's smile fades slowly. "So….."He hesitates. "You just visiting?"

Suddenly Brenda looks around and notices people having to walk around them to get to the carousels. "Maybe we should get out of the way so everyone else can get their bags."

Dylan nods. "You need a ride?"

Brenda smiles. "Actually that would be great. I was not looking forward to taking a taxi." Dylan smiles. He grabs his duffel bag off the carousel and slinging it over his shoulder, takes her suitcase in his hand. He reaches his other hand toward her. "Shall we?" Brenda takes his hand and they walk out of the airport and to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving down the highway with the top down, Brenda smiles nostalgically. "I have really missed this. London is great but it's nice to be back in Beverly Hills. And I love your car. It's almost identical to your old one isn't it?"

Dylan glances sideways with a grin. "It's close. So how are you Bren? Really?"

"I'm good." She says without looking at him.

"Come on Brenda. This is me you' are talking to. If you are so good, why are you biting your lip? You only do that when you are nervous."

"Maybe I do it all the time now. It has been a year since you've seen me you know." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." Dylan responds softly as he sneaks another glance at her.

"I guess I am nervous." She says softly as Dylan looks at her with surprise. "Well, think about it. Everyone has moved on while I was gone. Everyone has a life that doesn't include me anymore. My parents, Brandon, my friends……you. I don't even have a bedroom anymore. Valerie is living in my house in my room." She sighs. "I guess I just feel like I'm intruding, that maybe everyone would be happier if I stayed in London." She turns away and looks out at the passing landscape trying to curb her tears as Dylan stays silent.

After about 10 minutes, she looks up and realizes they have just passed the turn to Casa Walsh. Startled, she turns to Dylan. "Where are we….." She stops when she realizes they are turning onto the street Dylan lives on. As they pull into the driveway, Dylan jumps out and walks around to open her door. Holding out his hand he waits. Brenda puts her hand in his and they walk in together.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Brenda grins at him as she walks around the living room. "It's still messy."

Dylan laughs. "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting company. If I had known you were going to be here I would have at least picked up a little." He walks over and moves some clothes and books off the couch so they can sit. Brenda is still walking around the room. As she walks past him, Dylan grabs her hand and pulls her down to sit next to him on the couch. Looking into her eyes he says softly, "I haven't moved on Bren. And you will always be part of my life." He caresses her cheek and begins to search her face for an answer before he even asks again. "You never answered my question. Are you visiting Bren?"

Brenda reaches up and touches his face with her hand. She runs her finger over his lips as she whispers, "No. I told you I wouldn't be gone forever Dylan. But I guess the real question is do I still have something to come back to?"

Dylan doesn't answer with words. Instead, he leans toward her slowly, staring into her eyes the entire time. As their lips meet he whispers, "Welcome home Brenda."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the looooonnnnng delay in getting a new chapter up. Life got in the way. In addition to a major case of writer's block. LOL I am not totally happy with this chapter but since I don't have any idea where I was originally heading with this story, I hope it will work. ___

Brenda pulls away from the kiss, wiping her finger over her lips. "Wow. Some things never change I guess." She says with a grin.

Dylan smiles. "That will never change." He leans forward slowly and puts his hand on the back of her head pulling her towards him gently. Brenda pulls away just before their lips touch, clearing her throat. "I should probably get going. I need to be at Casa Walsh before mom and dad go to bed. " She laughs, "I hope they bought a new couch or things are going to be very uncomfortable for me until I find a place to live."

"Bren, stay here."

"What?" she asks him, shocked.

"Stay. Here. With me." He says slowly.

"Dylan, I think that we should take things slow….. I mean a lot has happened and if you and…." She hesitates.

He says softly. "You're biting your lip again. Tell me Bren."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just worried about how you are going to take what I'm about to say." She says quietly.

"Do you remember that first night we officially went out on a date? You told me then that you wanted us to slow down?" At her nod he continues. "Don't be worried, Bren. I won't say no this time either. Tell me."

"I just think that if you and I are going to try to make things work this time, we need to figure out where things went wrong first. Dylan, I don't want to just jump back into bed with you and have everything fall apart again. I don't think I could survive that. " Brenda looks up to see Dylan staring at her.

"I don't think I could survive it either." He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips. "Look, you said you are going to be bunking on the couch at Casa Walsh right? So sleep on mine instead, at least until you figure out what you want to do. Give us a chance to spend time together. Besides, I don't think your dad will be any happier about us being together now than he was a couple of years ago. I won't go back to sneaking around to see you while we figure this out. His house, his rules, Bren."

"I don't know Dylan. Don't you remember the last time we tried living together?"

Dylan laughs, "yeah, I do. But, we were still in high school Bren. We've both grown up a lot since then. I think we can handle it better this time and under these circumstances. The situation with your parents caused a lot of those problems. You know that."

"And what makes you think we won't have the same situation with my parents this time?" she asks with a smirk, "Like you said, my dad probably won't be any happier about it now."

"No, he probably won't but we are both adults now. You aren't a seventeen year old kid any more. He may not like it but he will have to respect our decision. He can't force you to leave, or go to Paris, or try to take away my trust fund just to get us to do what he wants this time."

Brenda walks around the room looking at the fireplace, the paintings on the wall, anything but Dylan as she tries to think. Dylan stands quietly watching her pace.

He stops her as she walks past him the fourth time. "Do I take you home Bren?"

Brenda looks into Dylan's eyes for a long time without a word. Finally, she puts her hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. "Looks like I AM home."

Dylan pulls her into a hug. Smiling broadly, he kisses the top of her head. "I was hoping you would say that."


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda puts the finishing touches on her makeup before walking out of the bathroom. Dylan turns off the TV as she walks into the living room.

"How about we head to The Pit for breakfast? There is absolutely no food in the house." He says.

"I don't know Dylan. What if Brandon is there? I really don't want my parents to find out from someone else that not only am I back in Beverly Hills but that I am staying with you. I think I need to tell them myself. Although….." she smirks, "maybe I should let someone else tell them. Maybe then the fireworks would be over before I have to see them."

Dylan laughs. "Somehow I doubt that. Look, even if Brandon is there he won't see Jim and Cindy before you do. I'll drive you over as soon as we finish eating. Besides, don't you think Brandon would keep it quiet until you can tell them if you ask him?"

"You're right. He would. I guess I'm just worried about how they are going to react." She sighs.

Dylan pulls her close and hugs her tight. Pulling back enough to see her face he says, "You don't have to do this alone you know. I will be with you."

"Maybe I should go alone. It might be better if I tell them by myself. You don't know how my dad is going to react. I don't want you caught in the crossfire." She says worriedly.

"Bren, if you and I are even going to consider being together I think we need to form a united front for your dad. I told you I don't want to go back to the way things were. He needs to know up front where we stand. Together." Dylan looks at her with a question in his eyes.

"You're right." Brenda takes a deep breath. "But would you mind if we go there first? I don't think I can eat until we get this over with."

Dylan smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "Let's do it." He grabs her hand and pulls her out the door.

_At Casa Walsh……_

Brenda takes a deep breath as she turns the doorknob. Walking into the foyer with Dylan close behind, she calls out, "Mom? Dad?"

From the kitchen she hears, "Brenda?" She walks quickly into the kitchen. They envelope her in a hug. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Cindy exclaims as she looks at her daughter. "Oh, who cares? I'm just glad you're here!" she hugs her again as Dylan stands at the door watching the family reunion with a wistful smile.

Valerie walks down the stairs and sees him standing there. "What are you doing here Dylan? Did you miss me?" She flirts as she lays her hand on him arm, caressing it with her fingers. Suddenly, she sees Brenda in the kitchen with Jim and Cindy. "Brenda?"

Brenda turns, seeing her old friend, she exclaims, "Valerie!" She grabs Valerie in a hug. "It's so good to see you." She exclaims.

Valerie tries to smile but it's more of a grimace, "You too. I guess you want your room back, huh?"

Before Brenda can respond Jim and Cindy realize Dylan is there. "Dylan, I didn't realize you were here." Cindy exclaims. "How is Erica? And Iris?"

Dylan smiles as she kisses his cheek. "They are doing great. Iris said to let you know she would be giving you a call for pointers on raising a teenage girl."

Cindy laughs. "I might be able to help her with that one." Jim reaches out to shake Dylan's hand. "It's a pretty big coincidence that you show up just as Brenda gets home from London. Were you here looking for Brandon?"

"Ahhhh…."

Valerie looks at Dylan and her eyes narrow as she sees his gaze connect with Brenda's.

"Actually," Brenda says quickly, "Dylan brought me here."

"I thought you were in Hawaii, not London, Dylan." Jim asks, his voice raising.

"Well, talk about coincidence Dad. Dylan and I bumped into each other at the airport."

"Well, thank you for bringing her home. That must have been some early flights for both of you to get here this time of the morning." Jim says suspiciously.

"Actually, dad, it was last night." Brenda says quietly. Cindy and Valerie look at her shocked while Jim swallows hard, trying to control his instant anger.

"Back in town less than a day and you are already sneaking around with Dylan? What are you thinking Brenda? Have you not grown up at all in the last year?" Jim bellows. "Jim" Cindy says softly as she touches his arm.

"Look Jim….." Dylan begins but Brenda interrupts.

"I have grown up dad. And yes I did stay at Dylan's house last night but I wasn't sneaking around. If I were do you really think I would have brought him here this morning? Dylan and I bumped into each other at the airport and he offered to give me a ride. And not that it's really any of your business, but I slept on his couch last night because I knew Valerie was in my room here."

"Well, we have a perfectly good couch here. Where are your things? We can decide where everyone is going to sleep later. I'm sure Valerie won't mind sharing a room with you now that you are back." Jim says quickly.

Brenda looks quickly at Dylan. "Dad, I won't be sharing a room with Valerie. I'm going to stay with Dylan until I find a place of my own."

Jim explodes. "The hell you are! I forbid you to stay with Dylan, Brenda!"

Dylan shakes his head in amazement but doesn't say anything. He looks at Brenda, giving her a chance to change her mind about staying with him, knowing she is the only one who can stand up to Jim otherwise.

"Dad, I'm sorry if you don't approve but we aren't in high school anymore. I am an adult now. You can't forbid me to do anything. It's my decision to make, not yours and I'm sorry but I've made it. I AM staying with Dylan and there isn't anything you can do about it this time." Brenda looks at Cindy. "I'm sorry mom." She says quietly giving Cindy a kiss on the cheek. "You know where I'll be if you need to reach me." She looks at her dad for a moment before kissing him as well. "Goodbye daddy."

Brenda turns and walks toward the front door. Jim glares at Dylan. Dylan looks him in the eye. "It doesn't have to be this way, Jim." He waits for a moment but gets no response. Turning, he follows Brenda out the front door and to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda and Dylan walk into his house loaded down with grocery bags and head to the kitchen. Brenda hasn't said more than a dozen words since they left Jim and Cindy. Dylan looks at her worriedly.

"Bren, you okay?" he says quietly as he begins unloading the bags.

"Fine." She says quietly without turning around to face him. Dylan walks up behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he turns her around to see tears on her cheeks. He lifts her chin so her eyes meet his. "You're not fine Bren. Talk to me."

"I just didn't want things to be this way. Not again. I mean it's not like we are really living together at the moment. We're just…." Brenda hesitates not sure what to call what they are at the moment. "Roommates. We're roommates." Dylan lowers his eyes to hide his disappointment as she continues. "I don't want to have this fight with my parents again. I hoped my dad would be a little more understanding this time."

Dylan turns away from her; back to the bags he was unloading. "Well, Bren you didn't exactly tell him we were _just _roommates. And do you really think he would have believed you if you had?"

Brenda looks at Dylan closely. "You are okay with this aren't you?" She asks him suddenly. Dylan stops but doesn't turn around. "Dylan?" Brenda reaches over to touch his arm. He turns to face her once again.

"Do I have a choice Brenda?" he asks quietly.

Brenda is startled. "Of course you do. Look, if you would rather I not stay here I can go back to Casa Walsh or to a hotel or something."

"I don't want you to go Bren. But I don't want to be _just _your roommate either. I've missed you Bren. I've missed us." He says pleadingly.

"I've missed you too Dylan but I think we have a lot that we need to figure out before we jump back into a relationship. We talked about this. I want to be sure this time Dylan."

"I know." He says quietly, then smiling sexily he continues, "But you can't blame me for being a little impatient." He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. "And just because I'm letting you call the shots doesn't mean I won't try to convince you which shots to take." He leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. The kiss begins to turn passionate rather quickly. Dylan runs his tongue over her lips, silently asking for entry. Brenda groans as she opens her mouth slightly and their tongues begin to duel. He then moves on, smothering her face with small kisses before moving to tug gently on her earlobe with his teeth. Brenda pushes him away suddenly, breathing hard. Their eyes meet and they stand still for a moment, both gasping for breath.

"I think I'll go change clothes." At the sudden grin on Dylan's face she quickly clarifies. "Alone." She turns and almost runs down the hallway as Dylan follows to watch her until the door closes behind her and he falls onto the couch with a groan.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Dylan walks slowly to the door, pulling his shirt out of his jeans to cover the evidence of his desire, before opening it to see Kelly and Donna standing on the other side. He sighs inwardly, not ready for this particular conversation.

"Hey Dylan. When did you get back into town?"

"Hi Kel. Donna. I got in last night. How are you?"

"I'm good." Kelly says as she looks at him strangely for a moment before pushing past him into the living room. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" Donna grimaces, realizing that Dylan really didn't want to but wasn't given a choice.

Kelly turns back around to face him. "I've missed you. Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think that would be such a good idea….."Before he can say more, she interrupts.

"Look Dylan, I was…..well, we were actually hoping that you would come with us to the Walsh's. They are having a barbecue for Steve's birthday. It will be good for you. What do you say?" she asks as she leans closer, running her hand across his chest and playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"You want me to go with you to make Brandon jealous? Is that it?" He asks snidely, knowing from a previous conversation with Brandon a couple of weeks earlier that he and Kelly had broken up because of some professor at the college.

Kelly jerks her hand away quickly.

"Of course not. I…." before she can complete the sentence the doorbell rings again.

"What is this? Grand Central Station?" Dylan grumbles as he opens the door. "Let me guess, another intervention? First Kelly and Donna, now you two?" he says as he opens the door and motions widely for Brandon and Steve to come in. "Well I hate to disappoint all of you but I am completely sober."

"Hey man, we just saw your car and wanted to stop by. Kelly, what are you doing here?" Brandon asks suspiciously.

"Donna and I saw his car when we drove by too Brandon. We thought we would invite him over for Steve's birthday party." Brandon stares at her for a moment as their eyes connect. He clears his throat quickly.

"Well, that's what Steve and I are here for too. I guess that means you are a popular guy, Dylan.

"Won't be a party without you, man." Steve chimes in.

Dylan laughs rather harshly. "Somehow I don't think I will be welcome at Casa Walsh but thanks for the invite."

Everyone looks at Dylan in confusion. "Look Dylan," Brandon begins, "I know a lot has happened between you and my family but it's all in the past. I know mom and dad would be happy to see you."

"You haven't been home or talked to your parents today have you Bran?" Dylan asks with another laugh. "I am definitely not welcome in your house."

Suddenly, the bedroom door down the hallway opens drawing everyone's attention. Everyone's mouth drops with surprise to see Brenda walking into the living room. Dylan grins at the looks on their faces as he looks back and forth between Brenda, her brother, and their friends.

"Brenda?" Brandon exclaims.

"Brandon!" Brenda walks quickly over and throws her arms around the neck of her twin brother. As she pulls back she sees Donna and smiles. "Donna!" Donna smiles in return as the two friends hug.

"Brenda! I didn't know you were coming home! I am so glad to see you."

"Hey! My turn!" Steve yells with a grin as he embraces her. "How ya doing Brenda?"

"I'm good Steve." Brenda smiles. She turns from the hug to see Kelly standing there staring. "Aren't you going to say Hi Kel?"

Kelly grins, somewhat forced as she looks back and forth between Brenda and Dylan. "Welcome home Brenda." The two friends hug.

"Sis, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in England." Brandon says shocked. "Are you here for a visit? Do mom and dad know you're here?"

Brenda walks over to stand next to Dylan. "I'm home for good Brandon. And yes, mom and dad know."

Dylan chimes in at this, "They all came by to invite me to Jim and Cindy's for a party, Bren." He throws his arm over Brenda's shoulder. "Like I said Brandon, I'm not welcome at the Walsh house."

Brenda grimaces as she looks up at Dylan and then back at her friends. "Neither of us is welcome Brandon. Not anymore. "


	6. Chapter 6

Its been so long since I have updated…..honestly since I have written ANYTHING….,I don't know if anyone is still even reading but I finally am apparently out of my prolonged writer's block and have something to say. Sorry it's been so long but…2 jobs, homeschooling my kid, and life in general have made doing much of anything beyond the mandatory hard (on top of going completely blank of any words to write). I cant promise it wont happen again so….. To reiterate, I really don't have a clear idea….still… where this is going, but I have the next 2 chapters and an idea for #3 so we shall see. It will probably be very AU although some of it might be similar to different scenes we saw on screen. I adored S1 and S2, hated S3 and tolerated only the B/D scenes in S4. After that, I watched some but while I can probably recite the entire script from just about any eppy in 1 and 2, the rest I think I have blocked out. LOL So if it is completely AU/off, sorry, I just don't have the desire (or quite frankly the time) to rewatch S3, 4 or 5 right now to make sure it follows exactly what happened in those eppys especially S5. This will definitely be my own creation. For background, basically, Dylan and Kelly broke up(S4), Dylan and Brenda slept together, she went to London and stayed for a year. While she was gone Dylan lost his money and his sister, slept with Valerie, found the money and Erica, took her to Hawaii to stay with Iris before coming back and seeing Brenda at the airport. Brandon and Kelly broke up because of her involvement with Professor Finley and his commune. There was no proposal from Brandon and no trip around the world offer from Dylan and definitely no hypnotic regression telling Dylan that Kelly is his soulmate, and no mobsters trying to keep Dylan from finding out who killed his father. Much of S5 did not happen in my world. Like I said, totally my own creation at this point. Hope you like it anyway….oh, and obviously, I don't own anything related to Beverly Hills 90210. This is for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to infringe on any copyright….yada yada yada…you get the idea.

**Later that night:**

Dylan is sitting on the couch in his living room watching a movie when Brenda walks out of the bathroom rubbing her wet hair with a towel. He looks up and smiles, patting the couch next to him motioning for her to sit down. "You okay Bren?" He reaches over and pushes her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he does so. He can tell she is upset, not only from her red eyes, but also by the fact she has been in the tub for over an hour.

She smiles softly. "I will be. I just didn't want it to be this way. When is my dad going to accept that I have to make my own choices, even if he doesn't agree with them? Why can't he support me like he does Brandon?"

"Bren, regardless of what happens, you are your dad's little girl. As far as he is concerned you were sweet and innocent until I corrupted you." He gives her a sexy grin.

Brenda laughs. "Maybe. I mean I get that I made mistakes when we were dating in high school. But I am an adult now. I have been living on my own for a year. It just makes me crazy that Brandon can do no wrong and I can do no right with him." She groans. Dylan opens his mouth to speak but Brenda interrupts. "You know what? I don't want to talk about it anymore. It just makes me crazy. Lets talk about you."

Dylan laughs. "Okay, what do you want to know? I am an open book." Brenda laughs with him. "Yeah right."

Slowly, Dylan stops laughing and turns sideways on the couch to look at her. Their eyes meet and Brenda's breath catches in her throat. "Dylan…"

"Bren, you know me better than anyone." He says softly. He slowly leans toward her keeping his eyes glued to hers. Their lips touch softly as their eyes close. Dylan pulls her closer leaning back on the couch until her body is lying on top of his. He lightly touches her lips with his tongue silently asking for entry, groaning as she opens her mouth and her tongue touches his. He deepens the kiss as his hands begin to move down her body, her hands running through his hair. His hand touches skin where her short pajama top meets her shorts. He runs his hands up her bare back and around to cup her breasts. Brenda gasps as his thumb brushes her nipple. The kiss intensifies to a fever pitch. Suddenly, the phone rings, breaking the spell. _This is Dylan, you know the drill._

"Dylan, it's Kelly. Call me. Please. We need to talk. I still….just call me."

Brenda pushes away from Dylan, sits up and closes her eyes. "This shouldn't be happening." "Bren…" he whispers, reaching for her. "I'm sorry Dylan. I am so sorry. I can't. Not yet." Dylan takes a deep breath as he watches a tear slowly roll down her face. He sighs as he reaches over to catch it with his thumb. "Maybe you better take the bedroom tonight Bren." "What? Why?" she asks confused not only at the comment but the timing.

Dylan looks at her with a shaky smile. "Take the bedroom. I will sleep on the couch. And Brenda? Lock the door." He kisses her on the forehead and walks to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and gulps it down as Brenda walks into the bedroom and closes the door. He hears the lock click as he walks back to the couch. "This is going to be a very long night." He whispers as he stares at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

_2 weeks later…._

Dylan sits at the counter of the Peach Pit staring into a cup of coffee his mind miles away when Brandon walks in. Walking up to him, Brandon claps him on the back. "What's up D?" Startled, Dylan knocks over his cup spilling coffee all over the counter. "Damn. "

Nat comes over quickly with a cloth, swipes the counter, and refills the cup, and walks away, giving Brandon a questioning look.

"Sorry man. Didn't mean to startle you." Brandon says as he sits on the stool next to Dylan.

"It's okay." Dylan responds before going back to stare into his cup. Brandon waits a few minutes for Dylan to say something else, anything else, but gets nothing. Nat walks by and looks at Brandon raising his eyebrow questioningly. Brandon shrugs, unsure what is going on.

"D, is everything alright?"

"B, I…." He hesitates. Brandon looks at him confused. "Come on Dylan. I know things haven't been great between us since Kelly but you know you can still talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don't think this is something I can talk to you about Brandon."

"I promise it goes no further D. "

Dylan laughs rather dejectedly. "Its not that man. I just…oh hell, your sister is driving me crazy!" Dylan sighs, turns to face Brandon; "She is really driving me crazy."

Brandon starts laughing. "Man, why did you ask her to stay with you? You tried that once and she drove you crazy then."

"It's definitely not the same Bran. I WANT Brenda to stay. I just don't want her to stay on the couch!"

Brandon chokes on his coffee as he had just begun to take a sip, looking at Dylan in surprise. "You're kidding right? Brenda is seriously sleeping on the couch?"

Dylan sighs again. "She said she wanted to take things slow and not jump back into it without being sure we were going to make it this time. I can't believe I am talking to you about this. Hell, I DON'T talk about this stuff. You know that. Now, not only am I talking about it, but I'm talking about it with YOU! Her brother." He puts his head in his hands, shaking his head. Brandon is trying not to laugh at Dylan's dilemma and at the same time he is really not sure he wants to have this conversation about his sister.

He takes a deep breath and bites the proverbial bullet. "Come on D. I know its not easy…..for either of us….but if you need to talk, talk. I can't promise how much I can listen to or if I will be able to help but I can try." He braces himself for hearing about his sister's sex life as Dylan looks over morosely. Seeing the look on Brandon's face, Dylan begins to grin. Soon, he is laughing almost hysterically. Within seconds, Brandon joins in. Finally, Nat walks over. "Are you two losing it? If not, can you stop before you scare off all my customers?" He grins as they both try to stop laughing. It takes more than a few minutes but finally they get it under control and Nat walks away rolling his eyes. "Kids."

"Thanks B. I needed that. Don't worry about it. I won't make you listen to it. But speaking of your sister, has your dad said anything? Bren is taking it pretty hard that he hasn't even tried to speak to her since she got here. He's always conveniently busy when your mom calls."

"I try to stay out of it. To be honest, I have stayed at Steve's a lot lately just so I don't get pulled in the middle of it. I do know he is pretty upset though."

"Yeah, I thought he might be." Dylan sighs.

"Just give him some time. He will come around. He loves Brenda and believe it or not man, he loves you too. He just hasn't figured out how to come to terms with it yet." Brandon laughs. Dylan grins back. "Right B. I can't imagine how he would act if he hated me."

"You know, if I happen to mention the fact that Brenda is sleeping on the couch every night, maybe he will come around a bit quicker." Brandon smirks.

"Oh my god! You and Brenda aren't sleeping together?" Dylan and Brandon turn around as Valerie walks up laughing. "No wonder you look put out Dylan. Poor baby." She crones as she runs her finger up his arm. Val leans close. "I bet I could put a smile back on your face. You used to love the way I made you happy. All you have to do is call…..anytime." She smiles seductively and walks away. Dylan looks at Brandon and shakes his head. As he does so, he catches a glimpse of someone from the corner of his eye and looks over towards the door to see Brenda standing there with Donna, a shellshocked look on her now pale face.

"Brenda…"

"You and Valerie?" She whispers. She turns and runs out of the Peach Pit.

"Brenda!" Dylan stands up to run after her. Brandon grabs his arm as Donna looks at him regretfully before running out after Brenda.

"Let her go Dylan. Give her time to calm down before you try to explain."

"Brandon, how am I going to explain that one?"

"My suggestion D? Grovel." He tries to suppress a grin as Dylan groans and puts his head back in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan pulls up to the house, grabs the flowers off the front seat of the Porsche and takes a deep breath as he gets out and walks to the front door. Opening it slowly, he sees Brenda sitting on the couch staring off into space. She turns as the door clicks shut behind him then turns back to look away from him.

Dylan walks over to sit next to her, the flowers dangling from his hand. "These are for you." He says quietly as he holds them out. Brenda takes the flowers in her hand and closes her eyes as she holds them up to inhale their scent.

"Brenda, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me? First Kelly, then Valerie. Who's next Dylan? Donna?"

Dylan sighs. "Bren, Kelly and I haven't been together since before you left for London. Yes, I did…." Dylan hesitates knowing how this is going to sound before he says it. "I slept with Val. I'm not proud of myself. I used her Brenda. She was living in your house, with your family, and she was more than willing to take over whatever part of your life she could get. You had left a message that you were staying in London and I couldn't deal with it. I thought if I couldn't have you, then she was the closest I could get. But it's over. It's been over for a long time. It's not like we even dated. It never got beyond the physical. And it never meant anything more, Bren."

"Dylan, you have Kelly stopping by and calling; Valerie offering sexual favors that you obviously aren't getting from me….you don't need me here. You said you hadn't moved on, but that really isn't true is it? Maybe I should just go." Brenda is almost in tears as she says it, knowing she doesn't want to leave him. She stands up and begins to walk away.

"Don't." Dylan grabs her arm and stands up blocking her path. "Please don't leave." He whispers. Taking a deep breath, he continues, "I haven't moved on, Brenda. I do need you. I have always needed you. I'm sorry if I hurt you…..Again. I never meant for that to happen."

Brenda closes her eyes as tears stream down her face. "I don't know. It's just so hard. What are we doing? What do you really want Dylan?"

"I want you, Brenda, only you. I love you. I never stopped loving you and I don't want to make those same mistakes again. I don't want to take the easy way out anymore. Yes, it's hard. You and I, we have never been easy. It will probably never be anything less than intense, even explosive." He smiles at her. "But it is worth whatever it takes to make it work this time. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Please give me that chance to make you happy."

Brenda looks at him through her tears. Her hand moves to caress his face as she bites her lip. Dylan stands perfectly still, enjoying the feel of her closeness, but afraid to move and break the moment, knowing that it could mean watching her walk out the door.

Brenda stands on tiptoes and places a light kiss on his lips. Their eyes meet. Dylan holds his breath waiting for whatever comes next. Her fingers touch his lips, before moving to caress his cheek once again.

"I love you too Dylan." She whispers. "Make me happy Dylan. Make love to me." Dylan lets out his breath, closes his eyes briefly, before pulling her into his embrace. He kisses her softly before picking her up in his arms and walking towards the bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and lays down over her covering her body with his and begins unbuttoning her shirt as he kisses her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

Brenda wakes up slowly and a bit disoriented. Opening her eyes, she comes face to face with Dylan, who is lying on his side head on hand, watching her sleep. He gives her a soft half smile. "Good morning beautiful." She smiles back. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?" she asks.

"Awhile." He looks over at the clock. "Maybe an hour?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asks.

Smiling, Dylan touches her cheek, caressing lightly. "I enjoyed watching you sleep. You know…..I could get used to waking up next to you."

"Oh, could you?" Brenda responds seductively as she moves to her side, resting her hand on his bare chest.

Dylan leans forward slowly and with his lips almost touching hers whispers, "Absolutely," before kissing her gently. Dylan pulls away looking into her eyes as if searching for an answer before even asking a question. "I love you Brenda." He says softly. "I love you Dylan." She responds as he captures her lips again. The kiss deepens quickly as the two begin to make love slowly.

Dylan and Brenda lay on the bed trying to catch their breath. "Wow" she says and giggles. Dylan grins, still too out of breath to respond.

"I have an idea." He finally says after he can speak again.

"Oooohhhh….again?" Brenda says grinning, a twinkle in her eye.

Dylan laughs. "Not that." He plants a quick kiss on her lips then smirks. "Although that is definitely not out of the question. How about we head down to Baja?"

"When?" Brenda asks confused.

"Today. It'll be fun. Surf, sun, the beach at sunset." Dylan starts getting excited until he sees the hesitation on Brenda's face. "What's wrong, Bren?"

"I don't know….," She begins before Dylan interrupts.

"Brenda, this is not the same as our last trip to Baja. Your dad can't forbid you to go this time or ground you if you do. Hell, Bren, he already thinks we have been sleeping together since the day you moved in here, so it's not like he will think we are doing anything in Baja we wouldn't do here. "

Brenda bites her lip, knowing that her dad's opinion isn't really the reason she is hesitant, but unsure how to explain the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Finally, she looks up at Dylan and sees the excitement in his eyes. "Okay." She grins, giving in. "Let's go to Baja."

"Yes!" Dylan yells as he jumps off the bed and begins to get dressed. "Let's see if you can still 'thrash'!" They both laugh. "Look, I have to pick up a few things before we head down. Why don't you get packed and we can leave as soon as I get back?" At Brenda's nod, he leans down to kiss her. As the kiss picks up in intensity, he growls. "If we don't stop that now, we will _never_ make Baja." Pulling away, he grins. "I will be back in a bit." Brenda watches him walk out of the bedroom before falling back onto the bed with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Dylan stands at the front door to the Walsh house. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door and waits. Jim opens the door and stands silent for a moment. "What are you doing here, Dylan?" He asks angrily. Cindy walks in from the kitchen with Brandon close behind, both looking visibly apprehensive. "We need to talk Jim." He looks at Cindy and Brandon and gives a half smile trying to ease their trepidation, and his own, as he pushes past Jim into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast at The Peach Pit, the drive to Baja is made with music and laughter as well as moments of comfortable silence. As they get closer, Dylan glances over at Brenda, who tries unsuccessfully to hide her uneasiness. He grabs her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her fingers before entwining their fingers together. Pulling up to the motel, Dylan jumps out and walks around to open Brenda's door. "Welcome back to Baja Bren." He grins. He leans down to give her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing their bags from the back.

After a quick hello to Rosa, the owner, they walk to the room Dylan reserved. "This place hasn't changed a bit." Brenda exclaims.

Dylan laughs. "Not even a little, but that's why I like it. Every time I come here it's almost like coming home." Brenda bites her lip but doesn't say anything. "What is it Bren?" Dylan asks concerned. "Tell me. Please."

She sighs. "It's silly."

"Bren, What is it?"

"I…..I keep thinking about who has been here with you since me." She bits her lip again before hurrying to continue, "I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business…."

Dylan interrupts, touching her chin so she is looking into his eyes, "Bren, no one has been here since you."

Brenda looks startled, "But, Kelly…."

He begins to laugh. "Brenda, first of all can you see Kelly wanting to stay in a motel with no room service in a town with no major shopping?" He sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed tugging her hand so she sits next to him. "Besides, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't share this with anyone else after our time here together. It just didn't feel right to try."

Tears roll down Brenda's cheek as she smiles at him. He wipes them away with his thumb before leaning over to kiss her softly. He reluctantly pulls away as Brenda keeps leaning towards him to keep their lips touching. Laughing, he gives her a quick peck and jumps up off the bed, once again pulling her with him. "Let's get changed and go for a walk on the beach. Okay?"

"Let's do it." Brenda responds.

* * *

Dylan and Brenda walk through the sand and begin walking down the beach at the water's edge. "This is so beautiful." Brenda says somewhat dreamily as the sky is barely beginning to turn brilliant colors, just waiting for the magical moment of sunset over the water.

"Beautiful." Dylan says softly. Brenda looks up to see that Dylan is watching her instead of the sky. He leans toward her and kisses her softly. They continue walking along the water for a few more minutes. Dylan notices Brenda is biting her lip again as they walk in silence.

"Bren? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just…." She hesitates not wanting to spoil the evening.

"Tell me Bren." He asks concerned.

"It's just that I keep remembering our last trip to Baja. Not my dad and all that drama really but just this uneasy feeling that it was the beginning of the end. And, here we are in Baja again. I guess it just made me a little apprehensive. I don't really know how to explain it."

Dylan stops walking, looking around almost nervously before his eyes rest on hers. Brenda looks at him questioning.

"Brenda, I know that feeling. But, I want our trip to Baja to be the beginning of something this time." He takes a deep breath. "I think I have loved you from the first moment I saw you in the hallway at West Beverly. I never really stopped. I was just too young and stupid to admit it or to know how to handle it. No one ever made me feel the way you did, the way you do. You make my heart beat. Without you, I am nothing." He begins to get choked up and tears shine in his eyes. "I don't ever want to lose what we have again."

"Dylan…" Brenda begins as she caresses his face, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Let me finish." He says softly. "Brenda Walsh, I love you more than even the words of Byron could express." He reaches into his pocket as he kneels down in front of her. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He opens a blue velvet jewelry case to reveal an antique diamond ring and watches as her tears begin to fall. "Please say yes Brenda." He whispers.

Brenda is so overwhelmed with emotion that for a brief moment she cannot speak but can only cry as she slowly nods her head yes. "Dylan, I love you so much. I have waited so long for this. Yes, I will marry you."

Dylan slides the ring on her finger and stands up, taking both her hands in his. They kiss slowly before he pulls back and smiles down at her. "I just have one more question. How do you feel about very short engagements?"

Brenda laughs. "Hhmm….well, I think that could be arranged. We can start planning the wedding as soon as we get back home." She stops short. "You already have a date in mind don't you?"

Dylan smirks, "Actually I do." He grabs her hand and they begin walking again.

"And just when is this magical day Mr. McKay?" She jokes.

"Today." Dylan says softly as her stops her forward motion.

Brenda gasps. "Dylan! Today? How can we get married today? Look, you know I love you and I can't wait to marry you, but eloping? I don't know."

"Who said anything about eloping?" Dylan grins. He grabs her hand and turns her around so she is facing away from the water.

Brenda cannot believe her eyes as she sees Iris, Erica, Brandon, Donna, Steve, David, Andrea, and even Kelly standing a few feet away. "Oh my God! I can't believe you guys are all here."

Dylan puts his arm around her shoulder as they all begin to chuckle at her reaction. "What do you say Bren? Iris and Erica picked out a dress for you so I wouldn't see it before the wedding, Donna found you a bouquet of your favorite flowers, and the minister is waiting to marry us right here on the beach at sunset."

"I really can't believe you did all this." She says overwhelmed. "I want to say yes, Dylan, but my parents…."

"….Are right here. Waiting to give you away to the man you love." Jim says softly as he and Cindy walk out from behind the group of friends.

"Daddy." Brenda sobs as Jim puts his arms around her and hugs her tightly. Jim looks over her shoulder and locks eyes with Dylan, nodding to him slightly.

"I love you Brenda. I am so sorry for everything." Jim whispers. Brenda looks up at him beaming.

"I love you too daddy."

"Well can I get in on this?" Cindy asks jokingly. Brenda turns and throws her arms around her neck. "I'm so happy for you." She tells Brenda softly.

Brenda turns back to face Dylan smiling from ear to ear as they join hands. "Let's get married."

THE END


End file.
